We Will Be Together Forever
by adventchildrenoftheunknown
Summary: Alex was just a 15 year old orphan hoping to find the killer of her mother when she meets Riku and Hope. She also tries to find her lost friend Amy until Sephiroth gets in the way. Will she find her friend? First fanfic please write nice comments.
1. Chapter 1

We will be together forever...

I remember I would wake up every morning to the sound of my mothers beautiful voice singing to me in the kitchen while making breakfast. But that has changed ever since my dear mother was dropped by a man and I didn't have a father to cry with because he left me when i was just 6 years old. I had been thinking of going on a search for that man but I need more people to join me. When I find Snow Villers i will make sure of it that he gets the same fate as my mother did. My name is Alex Caelum and I am the very daughter of Noctis and Stella Caelum. Since my father had left me I am now an orphan at 15. Wow my life does suck, I mean my best friend Amy was kidnapped and taken from my horrible enemies the silver trio Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. I havent seen her since either and she was taken from me when we were only 8 years old. Since I have no family and all of my friends had abandoned me I am sitting on a rock at the beach watching the kids play with their parents but I dont care. I try not to let things bother me.

"Hey are you ok?" A silver haired boy asked.

"You could say that for a 15 year old that has been an orphan for like a week." iIsaid trying not to sound rude.

"Im sorry about that. Im an orphan too. My mom was dropped by a man and he also dropped another women. That man is sick and I hope to find him and kill him." The boy said with anger in his tone.

"Its fine. That reminds me of a song.." I said starting to sing the tune.

"Why is that?"

"Because that man, Sephiroth thinks its over and its not! At least not yet."

_Don't ever tell me what I can't do. I'd watch my tongue if I were you for all we know, you-know-who could be watching us_

_"He can't be, he should be dead!" The boy yelled._

_You think that's stopped my plans before? You've no idea what I have in store! You really think that you'd be at my door if we had nothing to discuss? He should be gone, but that is just as well..._

_So come inside, don't you fret_

_for it's not over yet!_

"Sorry got a little carried away there." I said blushing.

"No you are a great singer. I forgot to mention Im Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope said as he held out his hand.

"Alex. Alex Caelum." I said and shook Hope's hand. Hope had silver hair and beautiful silver eyes. A yellow shirt with an orange and brownish coat, a green scarf, brown capris, with brown and white shoes, and black and white gloves. Hope had said i could stay with him for a while and led me to his house that he managed to keep from his moms inheritance. It turns out the Hope plays guitar and sings too and is even in a band. I can play guitar and sing but I can also play piano. After Hope had made dinner (which was super good) he let me shower and stay in his sisters room. Turns out we are the exact same size and everything and I wish I got to meet her but she died in a car accident a few years ago. I dont know how long I will be staying here.

_**Three Months Later...**_

It has been three months already since I have been here and I even got to meet the rest of Hope's band mates. Theres Riku(drums, singer, folk guitar), Roxas(electric guitar, singer), Axel(bass guitar, singer), Demyx(lead guitar, singer), and Zexion(keyboard, singer). They are all so nice and I have to admit that Riku is really hot.. I mean he has muscles and a six pack. The reason i know that is because Hope had invited all of them over for a pool party and I got to see all the guys with their shirts off... score! Untill I found out that Axel and Roxas are dating and Demyx and Zexion are dating but I didnt mind because they are great friends. Why am I thinking about this in my sleep? Well im just going to relax...

_"Alex we need you to join us." Amy said._

_ "No please anything but this. Please dot kill what I have left that I love!" i screamed._

_ "Alex I love you!" Hope screamed before he got shot._

_ "No! Hope! Come back Hope!" I cried._

_ "Your turn. Since you know too much about our plan, you must die." Amy said as she aimed the gun to my body and pulled the trigger..._

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed and jolted up in the darkness of the night. I was panting and the dream was just my mind playing tricks but it seemed so.. so real. Its a good thing my door was shut so the guys didnt hear me scream. All of the guys decided to move into Hope's house with us which isn't to bad but still its not the best. They were all sleeping in the living room and I wanted to go to the music room just to play one song on the violin (yes i can play violin). I opened my door and carried my moogle plushy that Zexion got me and tiptoed past the guys. It was hard getting past them since they were all sprawled on the floor so I had to act like I was dancing and hop over all of them. When I finally made it to the music room i made sure to shut the door all the way so no noise could get out. I dimmed the lights so it wasnt too bright and grabbed the violin and began playing. As I had finally finished my song my head started to feel very dizzy and the next thing I knew I was hit in the back of the head and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

*****_**Third person P.O.V.*******_

"Grab her come on!" Kadaj whispered but still yelled it.

"She's got the duck tape over her mouth and she's tied up." Loz said.

"Good job you guys. Let get her out of here." Kadaj said as he opened the door. They tiptoed as best as they could until Yazoo tripped over Hope and everyone woke up from it.

"What the hell is going on at 12 o'clock in the fucking morning?" Axel asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh shit. Run!" Kadaj yelled. All the guys got up and started fighting Kadaj and his gang to save Alex.

"We just want our little sister so she can be a slave. A dirty one too." Kadaj said.

"She's not going to be your sex slave nor a slave at all so let go!" Riku and Hope yelled. They started fighting to rescue Alex because not only was she their friend, she was super nice and made all the guys forget about their parents. Loz finally dropped Alex and they fled out of the house.

"Alex. Wake up please wake up." Demyx said while taking the duck tape off of Alex's mouth slowly and Axel untying her.

"Man that's a bad cut right there." Roxas said as Zexion got up to go get something from the kitchen and turned on the lights while he was up.

"She looks dead." Axel said and he earned a smack from his boyfriend in return.

"Alex please wake up." Hope said and he ran his fingers through her hair.

_*******Normal P.O.V.*******_

"Wh-what's going on?" I stuttered and tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

"You were almost kidnapped by Kadaj but luckily Yazoo tripped over Hope and he woke us all up.

"Oh... That makes so much sense now." I said then a whistle came from the kitchen.

"Zexion. This is not the right time to make yourself coffee." Roxas said.

"For your information its not coffee, its tea. And its not for me, its for Alex to help her with her giant bruise well cut on her head." Zexion said as he brought the tea over to me. "Drink this, it helps." As I drank the tea I had started to feel alot better. Everyone kept asking me what I was doing up anyway and why I didnt see Kadaj in the first place. I really didnt want to talk about it and my tea was done anyway so I thought I would go back to bed.

"Thanks for the tea Zexion." I said as I started to get up and stand but everyone started to disagree with me.

"You need to be carried to your room Alex." Riku said.

"Actually im kinda scared to go back to my room now. After I think about it I could be in pain and you guys wouldnt hear me." I said.

"Here I will go get your stuff Alex. You just lay here alright." Hope said.

"Ok." I replied. "Hey Riku. Would you mind going to the music room and getting my moogle please."

"Sure no problem. Hey can one of you guys put Alex on your lap while I go get her moggle?" Riku asked.

"I will." Demyx said. After they came back with my stuff they laid it out in between Riku and Hopes's stuff and laid me down there. Everyone laid back down and Riku turned off the light and went to bed. I cuddled my moogle and went to sleep.

_"Little sister come play with us." Yazoo said._

_ "No! Im never playing with you dirty hypocrites an thats final!" I yelled._

_ "We are not dirty hypocrites we just want you to be apart of our family Alex. Will you marry me?" Kadaj said._

_ "No! Im already in love with someone else! Well two people but they are so nice to me and I cant marry someone else who I dont love!" I yelled._

_ "You mean Riku and Hope?" Loz asked._

_ "Why do you want to know?" I asked._

_ "Because the are already dead and you will be too in three... two... one."_

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed then started panicking.

"Alex what's wrong?" Riku asked as he jumped up from his slumber.

"..." Was all I could say because my dream had still been freaking me out.

"Alex! Are you ok?" Riku asked again putting his hands on my face while he stared into my eyes.

"Yeah just another nightmare. Im fine dont worry." I said and went back to sleep. I woke up again from the same dream and this time Hope had woken up from my crying and it was only 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey hey hey, what's the matter?" Hope asked.

"I keep having these nightmares about people dieing right in front of me and then I die." I cried.

"Its ok no one is dead alright. Dont worry, here you can sleep with me ok." Hope said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest and laid my head down.

"Goodnight Alex." Hope said then kissed my forehead as I fell into a nightmare-less slumber. I woke up at 8am and decided to shower and throw on some clothes. I wore a white tanktop and skinny jeans with my black boots. Since my hair was naturally straight I just brushed it careful not to hurt my bruise and just let it fall. Since the guys were all still sleeping I thought i would clean my stuff up and make breakfast for all of them. I found pancake mix, bacon and hash browns so I got out everything and made that all up. One by one the boys all got up and got dressed and headed to the find the kitchen was empty except for the dishes until they walked into the dining room and found all the food that I made on the table on the plates for them. The rest of the food was on the table if anyone wanted more and also I cut up fruit for them.

"Alex did you do this?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I just thought you guys deserved it because you guys brought me in and treat me like im family." I said and gestured for them to sit and eat.

"Your welcome Alex." The boys said in unison. We all ate and chattered a bit and had some good laughs.

"Alex you remind me of my mom." Axel said as i gave him a 'what the hell do you mean by that' look. "No not like that like, she cooks breakfast for me and she always sang to me in the morning too."

"Oh that sounds alot like my mom too." I said trying not to get depressed over my mothers death.

"Alex are you ok?" Hope asked sounding concern as everyone was staring at me.

"Yeah... Excuse me." I said as I got up from the table and ran to my room crying almost running into the wall. I wasnt mad at Axel just the thought of my mother was starting to finally affect me. _knock knock..._

"Alex can I come in?" Hope asked.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I said.

"Alex come on are you ok?" Riku asked as he told Hope to go finish his breakfast.

"Yeah im fine dont worry." I said as Riku opened the door.

"Well if you want to talk, im always here for you." Riku said with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied smiling back.

"Were going to the forest today. You wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said getting up.

"Lets go." Riku said and started to leave but I grabbed his arm and gave him a hug. I let go immediately because I was blushing fiercely and everyone was ready to go. Hope was driving us there and I got shotgun. The ride was short to the forest but I didnt care because the last time I was at the forest I was 8. They kept telling me the hike was an all day hike but I didnt care. We had to look out for snakes which were out this time of year.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two hours later...**_

"Man this hike is long." I said.

"No dur..." Axel said.

"Oh shut up-" I got cut off with a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh! Look." Hope said as he pointed to a deer and its mom running.

"Are we almost to the top?" Demyx asked.

"Look for yourself." Zexion said as we all looked and found we hiked to the top.

"Wow..." We all said in shock at how far we could see.

"Hey look im king of the world and I own this land." Roxas said.

_Awoooo... _

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"A wolf." I said.

"Dont wolfs travel in packs?" Riku said.

"Yes they do. They wont harm us unless we made them mad." Zexion said.

"Wait be quiet I want to try something." I said.

"Ok..." They all said. I stood on a rock and waited for the right time. _Awooo..._

"Ow awoooo." I said loud enough for my voice to echo.

"You have an amazing wolf imitation Alex." Zexion said.

"Thanks...I used to come hiking with my friend all the time and we would always talk to the wolfs." I said. "Hey you guys can you hum a smooth beat?"

"Yeah why?" They all asked.

"I want to see if I can sing with the voices of the mountains." I said.

"Ok." Hope said and began the huming.

_You think I'm just an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know... _

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name._

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will a sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind..._

"Alex that was amazing!" Riku said.

"Yeah Alex! Why didnt you tell us you can sing like that?" Hope said. "Well I know you could sing but not like that!"

"I dont know. I can also play piano, guitar, and violin." I said.

"Wait a second." Zexion said as he grabbed all the guys and they were discussing something.

"Alex." Roxas said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Will you join our band?" Roxas asked.

"Hell yes!" I said.

"Ok well lets get back home so we can start making a name for you." Demyx said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the mountain with everyone following us. Demyx finally let go of my arm and everyone was racing to the bottom except me and Zexion weren't racing we were just jogging. There was two branches on the ground that were close to eachother and everyone was jumping over both so I tried to do it. I jumped over them or so I thought but my foot got caught in between and I fell down while my foot made a popping noise. Everyone kept going and didnt notice me on the ground. They all ran until I couldnt see them anymore. I desperately yelled for someone and no one came so I got up and limped all the way down the trail.

_*******Hope's P.O.V.*******_

"Ok you guys you win." I said as we finally made it to the car.

"Yea so Alex how did you think that hike was?" Riku asked.

"Uh where is Alex?" Roxas asked. Everyones eyes grew big and wide.

"We left Alex in the forest?" Riku yelled as Zexion took off running towards the woods to look for Alex. We all ran to look for Alex when Zexion found her on the ground with her holding her ankle.

"Whats wrong?" I asked concerned for my crush (yes I admit it I have a crush on her).

"She got her foot stuck in between the branches and it popped out of place." Zexion said while still taking a look at Alex's ankle.

"We are going to need to carry Alex down to the car you guys." I said as Riku came to carry her since he was strong. After we got to the car Alex started to fall asleep so she laid her head down on my lap because in his car you could lift the cup holder. As she fell sleep I got everyone lunch at Taco Bell and headed home. We ended up at home and as Alex woke up we asked her if she wanted Zexion to pop her ankle back in place or go to the doctors and she decided to have Zexion do it.

_*******Normal P.O.V.*******_

"Ok Alex this might hurt a bit." Zexion said as he held my foot. I closed my eyes and held Hope and Riku's hand as Zexion popped my ankle back into place.

"Oh my god that hurt like hell." I said as I sat up.

"But does your ankle feel better?" Roxas asked.

"Much better. Thanks Zexion." I said.

"Your welcome, just next time please watch where you step ok cause we really did not need you to end up in the hospital." Zexion said.

"Lets go get you into our band for good." Roxas said as he took my hand and helped me out of the car. After we finally made it clear to the news media and other people that I had joined the band it was official. We started thinking of a new song to sing for our next gig. We had been trying to make up a song but all anyone could come up with was the music. It was getting late too so everyone decided to head to bed except me. I threw on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top because it was burning up in the house and I was going to continue working on the song. In the music room there was a recording studio too. I walked into the small studio and put the headphones on. I made sure everything was working correctly and listened to the music a couple of times. I kept thinking of Hope and finally made up lyrics. I decided it was time to record the lyrics and hopefully the guys will like it in the morning.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

All of a sudden the guys walked in and saw me singing and it looked like they liked it but I wasn't sure.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

__The track had ended right as I finished and I was relieved it was over because it was awkward with the guys staring at me. I took off the headphones and walked out of the recoding studio hoping I wouldnt get yelled at for doing the song without them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you guys mad at me because instead of going to bed I wrote the song without you guys." I asked.

"..." They didnt even speak, instead Roxas came over and hugged me.

"Alex. Even though yu wrote the song without us its fine alright. That was the best love song we have been trying to come up with for years!" Roxas said and let go of me.

"R-really?" I said in amazement.

"Yeah!" Roxas said. "That song was amazing but lets go to bed so we can have our energy for more song writing."

"Yeah. Goodnight guys." I said and went into my room and fell asleep. I was having an amazing dream until I woke up to someone in my room and jolted awake.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Riku! You guys knock it off. You know I dont like being scared." But no one answered. I started freaking out and having a panic attack but then just calmed down and was just thinking that its all in my head. I laid my head down and snuggled into my moogle again until I felt a cold hand press over my mouth.

"Found ya!" A familiar voice said as the hand on my mouth was moved to pick me up but I jumped out of bed and headed for the door to grab at least my gunblade and open the door and yell for the guys. I was thrown towards my bed and my bedside light was turned on and then I saw who my kidnappers were, Kadaj and his horrible brothers. I couldnt believe that they would come for me everynight and it was annoying. I started swinging my gunblade around and was shooting at anyone I could but my gunblade got knocked out of my hands and I was in a death grip with my arms around my back and a hand over my mouth. I couldnt get captured, I just couldnt because the first thing I hate is a damsel in distress. They always bug me and I didnt want to be one, I would rather fight for my life then have someone do it for me. Anyway back to the whats happening. Kadaj and put a note on my bed and Loz hand picked me up bridal style and was carrying me even though I was struggling against my will he just wouldnt let go. Yazoo made sure to turn off my light in my room and set my moogle, gunblade, and a picture of me by the note on my nice and made bed (well not made bed) and left with everything like that. The next thing I knew I had blacked out and kept thinking I would never see my friends ever again.

_*******Riku's P.O.V*******_

All of us guys had fallen asleep around 10 after we had heard Alex singing and man does she ever sound bad, nope. Around 12 o'clock in the morning I thought Iwas hearing gunshots and fighting but I kept thinking it was in my imagination because Alex would have yelled if something was wrong. I woke up at 9am and all the guys were getting up and read for the day. We were surprised the Alex wasnt awake and making breakfast like she told us she would do.

"Hey guys maybe we should go check on Alex." Hope said.

"She could just be really tires ok Hope. Just let her rest. I will go check on her in 10 minutes alright." I said.

"Fine." Hope angrily replied. We were all trying to shower and stuff until I just said forget it and got dressed and went to go wake up Alex. It was weird, I mean when she went to bed she shut her door all the way and when I went to go wake her up her door was cracked. It must just be the wind I thought until I noticed Alex wasnt there. All was left was a picture of her, her moogle, and her gunblade. On her moogle was a note that didnt look like she wrote it. I had read the note and my eyes grew wide and rushed out with all of her remains in my hands.

"Woah Riku. We just asked to see if she was awake. It looks like you have seen a ghost." Axel said.

"Alex..." I sighed.

"Whats wrong? Where is she?" Hope asked.

"Well I walked into her room and she wasnt there. All that was left of her was her gunblade, moogle, and a picture of her." I said as I gave the stuff to whoever was close and put the picture on the counter. "There was a not attached to her moogle but I think you should all sit down for this."

"Well we are all seated. What does the note say?" Zexion asked.

"It says.."

_Dear fellow bitches,_

_Yes we have finally succeeded in kidnapping your best friend Alex Caelum. We regret to inform you that your friend is the person that we need to be the most powerful people in the world. She wont be doing anything to harmful but just so you no you will never see her again because when we are done with her, we will just kill her. Dont worry abut trying to find her, she is in great hands with Sephiroth. Hope you dont mind either but she is now and forever will be our little sister so dont try anything or else._

_Love forever and always your enemies,_

_Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz_

"This is horrible we have to save Alex!" Hope yelled.

"Yes I know but the first thing we need to do is get our weapons." I said.

_*******Normal P.O.V.*******_

"Yes. You idiots finally got her." Sephiroth said.

"Isnt she a beauty." Yazoo said while looking over at me in my stupid little french maid outfit they made me put on that was WAY to fucking short. I mean it barely covers my butt.

"Alex come with me." Kadaj said as he held out it hand.

"No. Im not going to be your little sex slave nor plaything! I want to get out of here!" I yelled and tried to escape but Sephiroth grabbed my wrist and spun me into him.

"Listen Alex. you will do as I say or I will make sure that you never see the sunlight ever again or your friends." Sephiroth snarled in my face.

"Fine. I will go with you "brother Kadaj." But I am not getting pregnant nor losing my virginity from you guys." I mocked back and put on a victory grin.

"Whatever you say hot stuff." Loz laughed.

"Dont call me that cry baby." I snarled at Loz.

"You wanna go!" Loz yelled.

"I can take you anyday!" I yelled. "Wait what am I doing im not going to fight you in a small ass dress because then you guys can see my ass."

"Go ahead and fight. I wanna see that view." Yazoo muttered the last part to Sephiroth and they started chuckling.

"Come on Alex!" Kadaj complained as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his bedroom and shut the door.

"Im not having sex with you no matter what." I stated.

"No I dont want that. Just a lap dance." He replied.

"Hell no." I said.

"You have to." He said smugly.

"...Fine I will do it. But you cannot touch me inappropriately. Got it!" I said.

"Oh I got it. I got everything and its all you baby." Kadaj said seductively.

"Ok changing your voice isnt going to change my mind." I said as I was giving the disgusting dance to Kadaj. When I was finished I just walked out disgusted with my self. The past few days were just gross. I kept doing the same thing to everyone and Sephiroth was trying to get me in bed until I slapped him and he chained me to the wall. I had sat there for an hour and then Loz finally un chained me. I swear my life is horrible, I miss my crush and I am being a stupid slave for all the guys.

"Hey Alex. Why dont you come and give me your stuff." Sephiroth said.

"Why of course Master Sephiroth." I said trying to sound seductive hoping he would catch on. The only reason I was being so nice was because I had a plan.

"Finally. You are starting to treat us with respect." Sephiroth said. I sat on his lap but I was facing him and started playing with his hair. He started sucking my neck and when he bit down it wasnt nice, it was rough. I sat up and slapped him, I had done a backlflip and ran towards the door. Sephiroth and his brothers were chasing after me until I looked back, Sephiroth had jumped and landed infront of me and I ran straight into his arms.

"Well, well. You are a naughty maid aren't you." He said and then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_*******Hope's P.O.V.*******_

It took a few days but we finally got our weapons. We had been searching high and low for Alex but everywhere we looked she wasn't there. We finally went to the forest an found a huge house. They had a huge backyard and we saw Alex in a giant... cage? She was being whipped by Kadaj and his brothers.

"We need to get her out of there fast!" I panicked.

"Im already on it." Riku said as he aimed his gun at Kadaj and pulled the trigger but the bullet missed them all. "Oh shit." They silver haired gang got all the guys and walked them up by the cage.

"Alex?" I panicked as I looked at the beat up girl in the cage lying on the floor.

"Shut up!" Loz yelled. We all got free from them the second we were forced to sit down and we started fighting. We had manage to kill Kadaj, and Loz but Sephiroth and Yazoo were a pain in the ass. Because of how hey would fight we split up to see who would be killed first. Sephiroth had collapsed and muttered "I will never be a memory" and then disintegrated. Yazoo finally died after Sephiroth and dropped the keys as he fell onto the ground. Riku grabbed the keys and opened the stupid cage and I grabbed Alex out of it.

"Alex! oh god please dont die." I said as I held her in my arms. She was laying there with all of her cuts a bruises.

"H-hope..." Alex muttered. "Help...me."

"Alex we are right her your fine dont worry alright. Your fine, you just have bad cuts and bruises." Riku said as he placed his hand on hers.

"I think we should take her home guys. She looks pretty bad and those cuts look infected. Plus I think she will want to get out of that outfit." Zexion said as he held Alex in his arms until I got up and was ready to carry her. The carried Alex all the way home where she took a shower and had Zexion and I bandage her cuts. She was so sore from all the stuff that had happened to her from today that I had to help her into bed.

"Goodnight Alex." I said as I gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to walk out of her room.

"Hope. Can you stay with me tonight, please." Her angelic voice hit my ears and there was no way I could say no to her.

"Of course Alex. Let me go change." I said as I walked into my room and changed then walked back into her room. She had her moogle pushed to her chest and she was whispering something into it.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, angels guide me through the night and keep me safe till morning light, thank you God for this day and Jesus name I shall pray." Alex said to the moogle then raised her head ad looked at me.

"You pray?" I asked as I walked over to her bed and climbed in.

"I used to and since I was kidnapped, I thought I should start praying again." She said. "Thanks for saying the night Hope, it means alot to me."

"Alex. I have to tell you something." I said finally feeling confident enough to tell her that I have feelings for her.

"Yeah Hope?" She asked looking straight into my eyes with her crystal greenish blue eyes.

"Ever since I let you stay in my house. I got to know you more and I think, I think im in love with you." I said while looking straight into her eyes. "When I saw you laying on the ground all beaten up today, I felt horrible for not protecting you from it. You were being tortured by Kadaj and his gang, probably sexual because of the french maid outfit. I feel terrible for not saving you sooner but our weapons were hard to find since we lost them." I said.

"Hope..." Alex said as she placed her hand on mine. I wanted to kiss her but I just didnt know if it would be too soon. Riku appeared in front of Alex's giant mirror in her room and started singing.

_**Riku:**_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_**Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku:**_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_**Riku:**_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_**Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku:**_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Kiss the girl..." Riku whispered as the guys left Alex's room. I stared at Alex for the longest time not being able to say anything until she leaned forward and the next thing I knew... I was kissing her. Me, Hope Esthiem was kissing Alex. I melted into her kiss but before we knew it we had to pull away for a breathe.

"Hope. I have been feeling the exact same way you have been feeling about me. You and the guys had stopped what you were doing to rescue me. You are the best person I know. I mean you brought me into your house and let me stay here under your care. You saved my life from those sex addicts and I am grateful to have you in my life." Alex said as we kissed one more time and then went to bed with her in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_*******Normal P.O.V*******_

_*******A week later*******_

After the incident I had been healing from all the cuts. The guys had been very helpful and even though me and Hope had kissed and we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I am starting to feel the same way about Riku. I mean he's so nice to me and always flirts with me but come on, I have a boyfriend. Hope had to leave with Roxas to go to Tokyo for the gig we have in a few weeks. The guys were so helpful when I needed them and one night I had a nightmare about being kidnapped again and screamed in my sleep.

"Alex! Alex! Wake up!" Riku yelled as he gently shook me awake.

"Omg Riku! Im so scared." I cried as Riku sat on my bed and gave me a bug comforting hug. Riku knew exactly what I had dreamed about because I really wouldnt cry over anything else. Even though we didnt say anything it was just a relaxing silence minus my crying.

"Hey hey, its alright ok." Riku said as I looked up at him. "Hope will be coming home tomorrow morning well lets just say he will be coming home in about 10 hours. So he will be here at 10am."

"Ok... wait Riku." I said.

"Yeah Alex?"

"Can you just, I was wondering if you guys could all sleep in my room tonight because even though you-know-who is dead well all of them are, but im afraid someone might get me." I said.

"Sure Alex we will all sleep in your room." He said as he got up and woke up the guys well they were all awake anyway and they brought their stuff and slept on the floor. When all of them had gotten situated I turned off the light and we all fell fast asleep.

_ "Alex... I have found you again and this time, I will make sure no one will save you." Sephiroth said._

_ "No! Im not going with you again! That was horrible and I have a boyfriend who I love deeply!" I yelled._

_ "Well I dont care for your tone because I will get you, one way or another. Just make sure to watch your back." Sephiroth said and as he started to walk away he turned around and stabbed me in the chest. He hoisted me up into the air and held me there until I just passed out. I woke up and all I saw was Sephiroth getting ready to stab me. He pulled back his sword and-_

"No no no no..." I panted as I jolted awake. 'That has been like the hundredth nightmare I have had and I never used to get nightmares.' This is so bizarre. I looked at the clock and it was 10:30am. I decided to get up and shower and I figured the guys would have gotten themselves something already. After I took my shower I got dressed in jean short-shorts with a black corset and my knee high boots. I didnt feel like doing anything with my hair besides brushing it so I just let my straight hair air dry. I had jusr remembered that im surprised Amy wasnt at Kadaj's house. I hope she didnt die already because I missed her. Anyway I walked out into the kitchen to find the whole house to be quiet. 'That's strange' I thought. I saw a note on the fridge saying,

_ Hey Alex! haha we have a surprise for you. Just follow the trail of _

_rose petals behind you and you will find your next clue._

_3 Demmy heheh_

"Great... Wait, rose petals?" I said and turned around to find a whole trail of white and red rose petals scattered on the floor. I kept following the trail going past the living room and the game room to walk down a hallway I had never seen before. There was a bright light at the end of hall and I walked straight into the doorway to find a secret room that was a garden. There was a note on the red rose and it said,

_Listen to the flowers, they sing a song _

_about you and your journey. Just follow the voices _

_and you will find one last note._

_Got it memorized?_

"Flowers cannot sing... What the hell are they trying to impose." I said. I looked at the back of the note and it said 'hint: are you big or small?'

"Hmm thats peculiar." I said as I just relaxed and finally started to hear the voices of the flowers sing.

I followed the voice to a back door and looked around. This place was like wonderland and I was Alice. There were so many twists and turns until I came up to a table with a note that read,

_Goodness gracious you got past that! Congratulations! _

_Now you have to twirl on the rose 3 times and you will be sent to _

_where we are! Hope your not afraid of rollercoasters. _

_The Assassin _

_P.S. You cant go back the way you came in hahah._

"Great... I said as I found the rose in the stone floor and twirled on it 3 times until a rollercoaster cart came from underneath me and took me on a ride. It was pitch black and I didnt know where the hell I was going. The cart stopped and I was violently thrown out of the cart onto the ground and the cart left. I got up and dusted myself to find out I was in my living room that was set up with decorations saying happy birthday.

"Found ya!" A deep voice said as they put hands over my eyes. I grabbed their wrists and flipped them over my shoulder to find out it was Axel.

"Whoops sorry Axel. But you know damn right to not scare me like that!" I yelled at Axel.

"Happy birthday Alex!" Everyone came out of hiding spots and yelled that.

"Oh my god you guys! You guys are the best. I just wish my friend Amy was here." I said.

"Hey Alex. I brought you a present." Hope said.

"Your home Hope!" I yelled as I ran into his arms and he picked me up and twirled me.

"Yea and I hope you like your present." Hope said as a girl and it appeared to be her boyfriend walked out. The girl had dirty blonde curly hair and was wearing a locket that had an A on it. It looked alot like mine but the only way I could find out was if I opened it and it had my picture in it.

"Can you open your locket for a second." I said to the girl.

"Only if you open yours at the same time." She said with a familiar voice.

"At the count of three." I said. "One... Two... Three." And we both opened up our lockets to reveal pictures of when we were little kids. "Amy?"

"Alex?" Amy said as we hugged eachother.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your ok. Your not dead! Oh my god Amy!" I cried finally getting to hug my life long friend that was missing from my life for 6 years.

"Alex its you. I have missed you for so long! Im not dead as you can see. After I was kidnapped I escaped and fled to Tokyo where I met Ventus." Amy cried with happiness as she introduced her boyfrined Ventus and might I say he looks a little too much like Roxas.

"Hope! You are the best boyfriend ever!" I said as I gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Alex. After I ran into Ventus I met Amy and we talked and I found out she was your friend that you lost a while ago so I figured why not make it your birthday present for them to move in with us." Hope said.

"They are staying with us?" I asked with glee.

"Yup." Hope said and then he kissed me. It was a short kiss but it was still a passionate kiss. After we talked and we all ate and they had karaoke. There was a song that I really wanted to sing so I got up and took the mic from Axel and chose my song. The song was really high pitched so I made sure to drink water before I sang or else I could lose my voice. As I had started to sing I saw Zexion, Hope and Amy walk out of the kitchen and sat down to hear me sing. I kept singing until the song had ended and I got a huge applause.

"Alex that song was amazing! Was it Alice's theme?" Ventus said.

"Thank you Ven and yes it was." I said as I started looking for another song to sing. "Amy come sing this song with me!"

"Okay!" Amy said as she grabbed a mic and got ready for our song.

_**Alex:**_

_What can you expect _

_From filthy little heathens? _

_Their whole disgusting race is like a curse _

_Their skin's a hellish red _

_They're only good when dead _

_They're vermin, as I said _

_And worse _

_**Chorus:**_

_They're savages! Savages! _

_**Alex:**_

_Barely even human _

_**Chorus:**_

_Savages! Savages! _

_**Alex:**_

_Drive them from our shore! _

_They're not like you and me _

_Which means they must be evil _

_We must sound the drums of war! _

_**Alex and Chorus:**_

_They're savages! Savages! _

_Dirty redskin devils! _

_Now we sound the drums of war! _

_**Amy:**_

_This is what we feared _

_The paleface is a demon _

_The only thing they feel at all is greed _

_Beneath that milky hide _

_There's emptiness inside _

_**Chorus:**_

_I wonder if they even bleed _

_**Chorus:**_

_They're savages! Savages! _

_Barely even human _

_Savages! Savages! _

_**Amy:**_

_Killers at the core _

_They're different from us _

_Which means they can't be trusted _

_We must sound the drums of war _

_**Chorus:**_

_They're savages! Savages! _

_First we deal with this one _

_Then we sound the drums of war _

_Savages! Savages! _

_**Alex:**_

_Let's go kill a few, men! _

_**Chorus:**_

_Savages! Savages! _

_**Alex:**_

_Now it's up to you, men! _

_**All:**_

_Savages! Savages! _

_Barely even human! _

_Now we sound the drums of war! _

_**Alex:**_

_This will be the day ... _

_(Let's go men!) _

_**Amy:**_

_This will be the morning ... _

_(Bring out the prisoner) _

_**Chorus:**_

_We will see them dying in the dust _

_**Alex:**_

_I don't know what I can do _

_Still, I know I've got to try _

_**Chorus:**_

_Now we make 'em pay _

_**Alex:**_

_Eagle, help my feet to fly _

_**Chorus:**_

_Now without a warning ... _

_**Alex:**_

_Mountain, help my heart be great _

_**Chorus:**_

_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust _

_**Alex:**_

_Spirits of the earth and sky ... _

_**Chorus:**_

_It's them or us _

_**Alex:**_

_Please don't let it be to late ... _

_**Chorus:**_

_They're just a bunch of _

_Filthy, stinking _

_Savages! _

_Savages! _

_Demons! _

_Devils! _

_**Alex:**_

_Kill them! _

_**Chorus:**_

_Savages! _

_Savages! _

_**Alex:**_

_What are we waiting for? _

_**All:**_

_Destroy their evil race _

_Until there's not a trace left _

_**Alex:**_

_How loud are the drums of war _

_**Chorus:**_

_We will sound the drums of war _

_(Savages! Savages!) _

_Now, we sound the drums of war _

_(Savages! Savages!) _

_**Alex:**_

_Now we see what comes _

_Of trying to be chums _

_**Chorus:**_

_Now we sound the drums ... of ... war! _

_Of course it means the drums ... of ... war! _

_**Alex:**_

_Is the death of all I love _

_Carried in the drumming of war?_

"Good job Amy." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks but you were outstanding! I mean you have never taken a vocal lesso in your life and you sound like a star!" Amy said. "Plus you can sing like any part even if its boy or girl!"

"True." I blushed. After the party was over and I opened my little presents and had cake we cleaned up everything and we all changed into our pajamas. We decided to go to the game room and just hang out and talk. I was wearing my flowy black see through shirt that had a very low cut top and medium long sleeves with a black tube top and black short shorts and my knee high socks. We all sat down or laid down in a circle and in the middle of the circle there was popcorn, chocolate syrup, ice cream, sprinkles, soda, and some napkins for any messes.

"Hey Alex have you figured out what your going to be for halloween?" Axel asked.

"Oh crap! I forgot thats in like what next week!" I exclaimed.

"Shit! I forgot too!" Amy said.

"Its alright we can go get a costume tomorrow together alright." I said as I played with the chocolate syrup.

"Alex..." Riku said.

"Yyyea." I said as I continued to play with the chocolatey goodness.

"Can you please stop playing with that chocolate.. Its kinda turning me on." Riku said shyly.

"Your what?" Hope asked.

"Im turned on I mean Hope come on. How could you not be turned on?" Riku asked as he pointed to me.

"Well... Now I know what you mean." Hope said as he saw me lick the top of the bottle. Sure people would use it but we all didnt care.

"Im bored." I said as I grabbed my moogle and my chocolate syrup.

"We should play truth or dare!" Demyx insisted.

"Yea!" I exclaimed.

"Okay Alex we can play it." Hope said.

"Yay! Amy! Stop making out with your boyfriend!" I said as Amy pulled away from Ven and they sat on the floor to play the game. We all sat back down well I laid down on my stomach and started to shiver because I was freezing.

"Here babe. You look cold." Hope said as I laid my head in his lap and he put the blanket that I made over me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Zexion! Truth or dare?" Axel asked.

"Truth." Zexion said.

"Ugh fine. Have you ever second guess your relationship with Demyx?"

"No because even though he is more loud than I am, he is very sweet." Zexion said.

"Alex! Truth or dare." Roxas asked.

"Dare baby." I said as I had my moogle in one arm and eating the chocolate with the other.

"Ok I dare you to drink a raw egg." Roxas said as he grabbed an egg and a glass and poured the egg in the cup.

"Ugh ok." I said as I looked into the glass and looked at everyone then decided I should just drink it. "Cheers." And then I drank the egg.

"Eww Alex thats gross." Amy exclaimed.

"A dare is a dare." I said as I laid back down. We played a few more rounds untill we started to play finish the lyrics. The raw egg I had drank and the syrup was not agreeing with me and then I felt the urge to puke.

"Oh my god." I said as I ran gagging to the nearest bathroom with Hope, Zexion, and Amy following me. I found a bathroom and puked out everything. I just felt disgusted with what came up and with my friends watching me made it worse. After I was done I flushed down everything and just sat on the ground with the rag Zexion gave me to wipe my face.

"Alex are you ok?" Amy asked as Hope and Zexion stood outside of the door.

"Yeah I think I just need to relax. Im just not feeling to good. Could you bring that trash can and I will bring these rags?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Amy said. She was always a great helper thats why she is my best friend. Hope and Zexion had helped me walk back to the room to make sure I didnt faint and crack my head open while Amy carried the empty trash can. As we entered the room everyone looked concerned and Zexion helped me lay down and put the blanket over me then put a wet rag on my forehead and Amy put the trash can next to me and left ot go sit next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Alex are you alright?" Riku asked.

"Well she's ok I guess. She has food poisoning from that egg and plus all this other stuff she ate too." Zexion answered for me as I started to fall asleep in Hope's lap. The last thing I remember was me falling asleep to Hope's voice when he had to finish the lyrics to just the way you are. I had slept peacefully without a dream until I was being picked up by someone.

"Hope?" I stuttered as I opened my eyes.

"Its alright Alex. Im just taking you to your room because everyone started getting loud and you fell asleep." Hope said as he kept walking down the long hallway.

"Thanks Hope." I said as I relaxed into his soft yet strong grip. We made it to my room and Hope laid me on my bed then tucked me into my bed.

"Goodnight beautiful." Hope said then kissed my forehead and then left my room. I snuggled into my moogle and fell asleep. I kept having a feeling that someone was outside my window and usually I would check but I was asleep and having that feeling so I figured I could be dreaming. I couldnt get Riku out of my mind for some weird reason. I mean after he knew that me and Hope were dating he seemed sorta sad but I just couldnt deal with him if he had a crush on me, like sure I think he is cute but... I dont know. I just feel like im stuck in a stupid love triangle with my boyfriend and Riku. I just wish I knew the answer if it was meant to be or not to be.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex wake up!" Someone yelled as I jolted awake.

"What? Where's Hope?" I asked.

"He's with the rest but Sephiroth's back! We have to hide you!" Riku said.

"I thought you guys killed him?" I yelled as I ran behind Riku while he was holding my wrist.

"We thought so too! But he cant be defeated by us, he can only die if you kill him." Riku yelled as we ran through an unfamiliar hallway.

"What? I cant kill him! Last time I-I dont even want to mention what happened." I said in utter shock.

"Well come on now! We cant have him find you!" Riku yelled as he moved the rug and opened a door on the floor and we fell through darkness. He grabbed my hand in the dim light and kept running through bushes and roses and trees.

"Where are we?" I yelled.

"We are in wonderland. The white queen has known Hope for a while and she agreed to let all of us stay in her castle till Sephiroth loses your trail." Riku said as we ran into the double doors of a white castle. We ran into the throne room where everyone waited for me and Riku. There on the lovely white throne sat a beautiful women wearing a white gown and a white tiara.

"White queen, I bring you Alex Caelum." Riku bowed.

"Ahh. So this is Alex. The one who has to defeat Sephiroth." The queen said as Riku nodded. "My my... she's just a lovely girl for her age. How old are you dear?"

"Im 15... your majesty." I said as I curtsied.

"No need to bow or curtsey Alex." The queen said. "So you guys all need clothes as I can see. Hmmm let's see." The queen thought as someone came rushing into the room.

"My, what's all the ruckus? Nothing has ever been so hectic since the Jabowocky was alive." A very tall man said with crazy orange hair and a one of a kind hat.

"Hatter! Please meet my friends. This is Hope, Amy, Ventus, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Riku, and... our champion, Alex." The queen said as "Hatter" came and either shook or kissed our hand.

"So your the new champion of Radiant Garden. Its a pleasure to meet you. You know My very close friend Alice was a champion of wonderland. Its true! She slayed the Jabowocky head right off of its body." Hatter rambled.

"Hatter!" The queen yelled.

"Thank you." Hatter said.

"Now why dont you get these wonderful teens up to their rooms and get them some new clothes will you dear." The queen said.

"Sure will. Lets go." Hatter said as everyone followed but I went to the queen instead.

"Thank you so much... your majesty." I said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your welcome, and call me Melissa." Melissa said. I smiled then hurried to follow Hatter out of the room. We got new clothes and we went to our rooms which were practically suites and we even had a maid and a butler which wasnt necessary. I felt bad that we had to come to Wonderland to get away from Sephiroth but if I have to kill him myself I figured I should leave soon and go home to get rid of him.

_**A week and a half later...**_

It was late tonight and I couldnt sleep at all because Sephiroth was on my mind. I tried to tell Hope about my plan of going home and killing Sephiroth but he doesnt want me to go because he thinks that I will die. Why cant he see that im strong and not a baby. Anyways, I stood on my balcony in my pajamas and decided I should go see the que- Melissa. I ran from the hallway into the throne room and there she was talking to one of her servants.

"Oh Alex! Whats wrong dear?" Melissa asked as she walked towards me and her servant left.

"May I ask you something... Melissa?" I asked as we started walking to the throne.

"Yes you may. What seems to be on your mind?" Melissa asked as she sat down.

"Well, I know this might be crazy but... I feel the urge that I must go back home and defeat Sephiroth because I know that he wont stop searching for me. He wants me either dead or as his slave and I dont want to be both. I need to kill him myself and I have tried to tell Hope and my friends about this problem but, they wont listen. They all keep saying that im going to die without their help and that I should just stay here. But the problem is, is that I cant stay here. I love it here and all but Sephiroth must be stopped before anyone else gets hurt and I cant let that happen to anyone else on my behalf. Do you understand what I mean Melissa?" I said.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me that you were ready to go and fight and be our champion." Melissa said as she grabbed my hand with her soft grip and we walked into a room that had an armor suit and a sword in a glass case. Melissa had touched the case and as took a deep breath.

"Alice, our last champion... Had worn this exact outfit to defeat the Jabowocky. I think its your turn to wear your own suit and use a weapon of your choice that has power in you." Melissa said then turned to me.

"Shall we get you ready in the morning? We can get your outfit ready by Hatter and you can come into our weapon room and choose your weapon." Melissa said.

"I would like that Melissa. Thank you." I said as she opened her arms for a hug and I gave into it.

"You are welcome. I know you have many great things ahead of you." She said as she took my hand again and we stated walking into the hallway towards my room.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Between you and me... I think Hope might ask you to marry him because the youngest age in Radiant Garden is 14 which is crazy but you know what.. You guys will have an amazing life together." Melissa said then gave me another hug and went to her own room to go to bed. I went to my bed and just fell asleep knowing that tomorrow I had a big day ahead of me. I felt bad for going behind my friends backs but.. I had to do this and the only person I could tell was Amy. She always understood what I had to do. The next morning was hectic. After breakfast I saw Amy and I knew this was the right time to tell her before tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum came and got all of them to go out for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Amy can I talk to you... in private?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She said as we walked into my room and I shut the door.

"I have to tell you something and promise you wont tell anyone else or get mad at me." I said.

"I promise Alex. Your my bestfriend I cant get mad at you." Amy said as she sat down on the couch. I took a deep breath then finally told her he truth.

"Amy, You know how I love all of you guys and I would never betray all of you but... I made my decision last night and, Im going back home to defeat Sephiroth." I said.

"Alex, you cant! Im going to lose my bestfriend and I cant again! I was terrified when I was kidnapped and the only thing I had of a memory from you was this locket. I have worn it ever since you gave it to me. I still have nightmares about that day when we were separated and I dont want that to become permanent. I love you as my sister and you cant do this Alex." Amy said as she grabbed my arms and held me close.

"Im sorry Amy but... I already made my decision and the queen is helping me. I cant tell you when im leaaving but its soon. I love you as a sister too Amy and if you didnt know, I never took off my locket that you gave me. Youll be in my heart no matter what. Please, you have to let me do this." I said as Amy gave me a big hug.

"I will try my very hardest to not forget about you. If somehow you dont make it back, take this." Amy said as she gave me her favorite charm bracelet.

"No Amy... Your mom, Aerith gave this to you. I cant take it from you." I said as I gave it back it to her.

"Alex please take it." Amy said as she gave it back but I declined.

"No. My locket is all I need cause your in my heart." I said. We gave eachother a hug and then she had to leave with the rest of the group. Melissa walked into my room and saw me looking at my locket that had a picture of amy when she was 8.

"You ready Alex?" Melissa asked knowing how I was feeling. I wiped my eyes then turned to her.

"Yes. Im ready." I sais then Melissa gave me a hug then head to where Hatters workshop was.

"Ahh Alex. Shall we start your measurements?" Hatter asked.

"Yes and thank you Hatter." I said. After the measurements were done and Hatter said that my suit would be done in a jiffy, Melissa took me to the weapon room. On every wall there was weapons galore. There was guns, swords, and any other weapons you could think of. I saw my favorite the gunblade and found the perfect one for me. It was all silver with a dash of black on it and had an endless amount of ammo in it. Melissa said that she blacksmith that made that put a spell on it so that it had the endless ammo.

"The gunblade, such a magnificent piece of work. That one seems to take a liking on you." Melissa said. "Is this the one you choose?"

"Yes. This is the one. I had always fought with one at home and its always been by my side until I got kidnapped." I said.

"Well its a good thing it likes you. Now lets go get that suit for you shall we." She said as she held out her hand and I took it. We walked into to Hatters workshop again where in the middle of the room on a mannequin stood my armor and Hatter putting the finishing touches on it.

"What do you think Alex? Do you think it will be perfect?" Hatter asked.

"Hatter. It is perfect! Thank you so much for everything." I said.

"Why dont you go to your room and put it on. Its getting quite late and your friends will be back soon." Melissa said as I carried the suit back to my room and decided I should write a letter to my friends before I left. After the letter was finished, I put on my suit which fit me perfectly and I grabbed the letter and headed down to the throne room to meet the queen.

"You look like a true champion Alex." Melissa said as I walked up to her, gunblade in one hand and the letter in the other.

"Can you give this to my friends? Please." I said as I handed her the note and she smiled.

"Of course. Now to get back home you must drink this and think of going home." She said as she handed me a bottle with a purple liquid inside it. It was a small bottle so I figured it would be too bad.

"Will I ever come back?" I asked.

"You can if you just think about Wonderland and say 'the white queen'." Melissa said. I heard voices so I hurried and drank the substance which tasted awful and ended up back home. Everything was torn apart. Any pictures that were of me were torn and I found my moogle thrown acrossed the room and it was shredded. My room was trashed to and the picture frame of my mother that was by my bed, was on the floor with the glass smashed. I took a deep breath and looked around my room hoping Sephiroth would show up soon so I could destroy his soul. I walked into the living room and the music room yet he was no where to be seen. I walked into the living room again and just stood there waiting to see if Sephiroth would come out. I took a couple of deep breaths and prayed to God real fast saying please be on my side and dont let me die.

"So we meet again... Alex." A voice said.

_*******Amy's P.O.V.*******_

After Alex had told me that she was leaving to fight Sephiroth on her own I was terrified. Sure I honestly understand what she means but she could die. I heard she was cut up last time they had to rescue her. After I left Alex's room I tried not to cry because I made a promise. A promise to not tell anyone about her leaving. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum took us on a long walk to the red queens castle. The red queen was an evil queen and was the white queens sister. The red queen was always jealous of her sister because she got whatever she wanted. She held the crown that had rightfully belong to the white queen until a girl named Alice came along and fought her dragon the Jabowocky. She cut off its head and The white queen got her crown back while the red queen and her helper got handcuffed together and were banned from Wonderland and to never return. Then Alice returned home and blah blah blah. We finally were returning home and I wanted to go see Alex before she had to leave until the white queen had told us that we had to see her.

"What seems to be the problem you highness?" Hope asked as we all entered the throne room. The queen looked terrified about something.

"I have to tell you something but you all must promise me that you will not leave." The queen said. "And call me Melissa."

"We promise Melissa." We all said.

"Your friend Alex decided that she had to go back home to finish Sephiroth so that you all could return safely but didnt want to tell all of you because she knew all you had tried to talk her out of it." Melissa said.

"What?" Everyone said in unison and shock.

"I know. I have a note from her that she wrote herself before she left." Melissa said.

"Wait. You mean, she's already gone back home to fight Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Yes she left right as you guys walked into the front door." Melissa said. I couldnt believe what I heard. Alex said she was leaving soon but I didnt think it was tonight.

"I cant believe Alex had betrayed us." Riku said.

"She didnt want to. Trust me." Melissa said. "Would you guys like to hear the note that Alex left for you?"

"Yes please." Hope said. Melissa stood up from her throne and cleared her throat. She looked at the note and said,

_Dear friends, I am sorry I betrayed you and left for battle with Sephiroth. I didnt _

_want to betray any of you at all including you Hope. I love all of_

_you guys dearly and if I dont make it back, please remember me_

_and dont forget me. Its the circle of life and all of you guys will_

_be in my heart no matter what. I miss you guys and I pray to make_

_it back safely. Hope, I love you so much that I literally would die for_

_you as you can tell. Just all of you remember to paint with all the colors_

_of the wind and dont be savages. I am truly sorry you guys but its not _

_over yet. I love you all and Amy, I approve of your boyfriend Ven. He _

_better treat you with respect like Hope does with me._

_I love you all._

_Love forever and always,_

_Alex Caelum_

"I cant believe shes gone." I said.

"She loves all of you guys and really cared for you Hope. She didnt want to leave any of you but she did what was best for all of your guys' sakes. The only thing you can do for her is pray for her safe return." Melissa said. "You should all getsome rest or would you guys like to stay down her in the throne room with me tonight?"

"I am staying down here." I said. Everyone else agreed with me and Melissa asked one of her servants to bring blankets and pillows down for us. We all changed into our pajamas and laid down. Non of us could sleep and they were all talking except I was praying for my best friend. I made sure to make it a non selfish wish and then said "Amen" and talked with Ven. I just Hope Alex is alright.

_*******Normal P.O.V.*******_

"Hello Sephiroth." I said as I held my gunblade tighter.

"You have one... last... chance. You can come with me and be my queen instead of a slave... or die." Sephiroth said with a grin.

"I will never bee your queen." I snarled and then I attacked. We were going back and forth fighting, hitting everything in our way. I had shot Sephiroth in the shoulder but it seemed like it didnt hurt him one bit. Sephiroth lunged at me and and stuck his sword through my armor and it pierced my leg. I had swung at his and stabbed his stomach which in turn he coughed up some blood but kept fighting. He had stabbed me in the stomach a while after that and I didnt the same thing as him and kept fighting, trying to ignore the pain piecing through my veins. I found my dagger on the counter and threw that at Sephiroth's face but he grabbed it and threw it at my and I thought I blocked it but it cut from the top of my temple down to my cheek. We had been fighting for what seemed like hours and then we were at the point where I was at the verge of life or death. Sephiroth had me pinned to the floor with his sword sheathed into my upper stomach. It was getting harder and harder to breath and Sephiroth took the sword out of my stomach and aimed for my heart but I rolled away and his sword stabbed my left arm instead. I thought this was the perfect time so I sat up not caring about the tearing skin and stabbed Sephiroth in the heart with my gunblade until he collapsed and died. I yanked the sword from my shoulder and stuck the sword in Sephiroth's chest too. I laid back down and begin to feel myself weaken. I couldnt die, not now, not until I was alot older. I did the the white queen told me and thought of Wonderland and how I wanted to go back.

"The white queen." I whispered then closed my eyes. I opened them to find myself in front of the entrance to the castle and tried my hardest to stand up and walk to the castle. I hand my right arm over my stomach and limped all the way to the throne room hoping everyone was all right. I heard voices coming from the throne room and heard Melissa say "Everything will be alright Amy." I opened the door barely and it got quiet so I opened the door a little bit more and limped in a few steps then collapsed.

_*******Amy's P.O.V.*******_

I started to cry because I felt as if someone had died and I kept thinking Alex had died. Everyone was trying to comfort me but nothing was working.

"Everything will be alright Amy." Melissa said then the door to the throne room opened and a girl limped inside all bloody and cut up. She looked at us with those green eyes and then collapsed.

"Alex!" I yelled as I ran by her side as sat next to her. She was barely breathing and she was losing alot of blood. "She's losing too much blood, barely breathing and is getting weak. She's needs a potion."

"Here have her drink this." Melissa said and handed me a green potion for Alex to drink. She swallowed the drink and the opened her eyes slowly.

"Alex.. Your alive." Hope said.

"Sephiroth... is... now... dead." Alex stuttered between her breathing.

"Zexion can you help me make Alex this potion to help with her cuts?" Melissa asked as her and Zexion left to go make the potion fast.

"Your going to be alright Alex ok. Stay with us now." Riku and Hope said.

"Amy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex?" I replied.

"Did Melissa tell you that she was going to have me take off my locket for battle but I refused because it had value to me?" She asked.

"No she didnt tell me that." I said feeling important in Alex's life. "You wore the locket despite the fact that Sephirtoh could have choked you with it."

"Of course I would have. I didnt care If it got dirty either cause you could clean it but I never take it off." Alex said as Melissa and Zexion returned with a blue-ish substance for Alex.

"Here Alex. Drink this, it will help." Melissa said as Alex drank it all. "Tomorrow you should feel as good as new then you can all go back home."

"Can I sleep with you Amy?" Alex asked.

"Yes you can." I said happy that Alex wanted to sleep with her best friend and not Hope tonight. Alex took a shower and cleaned herself up and then put on pajamas and laid by me and we all fell asleep.

_*******Normal P.O.V.*******_

I woke up and I felt as good as new. My cuts didnt hurt and the only thing left were scars. Melissa said that there was a surprise when we got home for me and I didnt know what it was but everyone else did.

"Thank you for everything Melissa and I will come back soon." Hope said as all of us were getting ready to leave.

"Anytime Hope." Melissa said.

"Thank you Melissa! I would be dead if I didnt have your help." I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Alex, it was my pleasure." Melissa said then asked if she could see Hope real fast again. We all had the Jabowocky blood ready to drink to go back home. Hope was done talking with Melissa after he showed her something and smiled then he put it away. We all drank the disgusting blood and ended up back home. Instead of everything being torn up it was all clean and put back to how it was before Sephiroth destroyed everything. Even my room was cleaned up and the picture frame wasnt broken and my moogle wasnt torn up it was all together. I turned around to find Hope standing by my door.

"Hey Alex can I ask you something?" Hope asked.

"Sure go ahead." I said as Hope walked closer to me.

"Well I like you so much Alex and when you left to fight Sephiroth, I thought you would never return to me. I thought I had lost you for good, but then you returned to the castle half alive but then you lived after the queen helped you." Hope said looking in my eyes. "I guess what I am trying to say is that. Alex Caelum, will you marry me?" He kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring. Just like every other girl does, I was speechless. My boyfriend was asking me to marry him and I just couldnt say a thing.

"Hope. I would be foolish to not marry you. Of course I will silly." I said as he slide to ring onto my finger then kissed me.

"Oh my god Ven! Of course I will!" Amy squealed outside my door.

"Does everyone know that you were going to ask me to marry you?" I said.

"Yeah. I asked Amy before because since she is your best friend for life. I had to get her approval." Hope laughed as we walked out and Amy and Ven were hugging.

"Whats going on Amy?" I asked.

"Me and Ven are getting married!" She squealed as we both starting chatting about our weddings. I had all of my friends with me and from then on I knew that... We Will Be Together Forever...


End file.
